Le choix d'une maison
by Lune Mordoree
Summary: OS. Tous y sont passés, le Choixpeau a le pouvoir de décider de l'avenir de chacun d'entre eux à travers la maison qu'il désigne, qu'en sera-t-il pour elle ?


**Bonjour, un petit texte sans grande prétention, sur la nouvelle génération, ou plus précisément la cérémonie de répartition. J'ai essayé de respecter le livre, si vous relevez des incohérences signalez-le moi.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !**

* * *

Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard, et avec elle la répartition des premières années. Seuls quelques-uns semblaient rassurés, les autres craignaient l'épreuve qu'ils allaient subir, de ne pas être répartie dans la maison familiale ou de leur rêve, ou tant d'autres peurs. Parmi cette foule se trouvait une tête rousse. C'était presque devenu une tradition, chaque année au moins un des premières années était de la nouvelle génération des Weasley. Et cette année c'était au tour de Roxanne. Elle sentait les regards des membres de sa famille sur elle, provenant pour la majorité de la table des Gryffondors, mais aussi de la table des Serdaigle pour Victoire et Lysander.

Elle avait peur. Peur car elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller, ni où elle devait aller. Elle savait que sa famille avait en grande partie été répartie à Gryffondor, que c'était de là que venait ses parents, là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, là encore qu'elle retrouverait ses cousins et cousines. Pourtant elle ne sentait pas des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre à l'idée d'aller dans cette maison.

Elle observa pensivement une élève être envoyée à Poufsouffle, puis se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle. Elle n'était pas capable de travailler des heures sans relâche, elle était plutôt du genre à se débrouiller pour refiler son travail sans se faire attraper, son jeune âge ayant grandement aidé à se faire passer pour la victime.

Les élèves passaient les uns après les autres et elle voyait le groupe autour d'elle se réduire petit à petit au fur et à mesure que la répartition avançait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Neville appeler son nom, elle sentit ses oreilles bourdonner. Elle était consciente des cris d'encouragement que poussaient les membres de sa famille, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles. Tout ce qui semblait important pour le moment, c'était le Choixpeau qui se rapprochait, posé sur un tabouret un peu bancal, un peu délabré, à son image. Pourtant en approchant, elle eu l'impression que le Choixpeau lui avait fait un clin d'œil, comme pour la convaincre d'approcher, comme un encouragement.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret et qu'elle sentit le poids du Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, elle ferma les yeux et elle fut envahie par une sensation de calme. Ses pensées semblaient s'être apaisées et toutes ses craintes s'étaient évanouies. Lorsqu'une voix retentit dans ses oreilles, elle ne sursauta pas, au contraire elle eu l'impression d'être plus apaisée encore.

_"Hum, une Weasley encore. Je devrais donc t'envoyer à Gryffondor, à moins que tu ne préfères Serdaigle ?"_

Une grimace déforma brièvement son visage devant ses propositions et elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis tout à l'heure, ce que même son père semblait avoir comprit avant elle : elle ne voulait aller dans aucune de ces deux maisons, elle ne voulait pas faire comme tout le monde, à cause de son nom de famille, elle voulait être répartie pour ce qu'elle était. Le Choixpeau devait avoir suivi le fil de ses réflexions puisqu'il reprit la parole.

_"Sage décision jeune fille, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas croisé autant de sagesse aussi jeune. Mais es-tu prête à assumer toutes les conséquences de ce choix ?"._

Comprenant que cette décision était importante et allait bouleverser le reste de sa vie, la jeune rousse plongea dans ses souvenirs pour chercher la confirmation ou l'infirmation de son choix. Le premier souvenir qui lui vint était récent, il datait du matin même, dans le salon où elle s'était assise aux côté de son père pendant que sa mère tentait vainement de convaincre son petit frère de mettre un manteau pour sortir. George s'était tourné vers elle et dans ses yeux elle avait vu le bonheur qu'il avait à l'avoir à ses côtés, lui qui laissait transparaître ses émotions.

_"Roxanne, écoute-moi attentivement. Quelle que soit la maison où tu seras envoyée, nous t'encouragerons. Ne prends pas en compte le regard des autres, tu es unique et nul ne peut décider à ta place. Il observa quelques secondes le cadre sur la cheminée, celui où on le voyait rire aux côtés de son frère. Et n'oublie pas, quelque soit la maison où tu seras, tu es toujours libre de tes mouvements et de tes actes."_

Le souvenir s'évanouit et elle sentait que sa décision était presque prise. Mais un autre souvenir lui revint, une foule de souvenirs plutôt, qui se succédaient rapidement les uns aux autres. Elle se voyait au milieu de ses cousins, à la tête des plans qu'ils formaient. Ou encore en train de trouver un nouveau moyen pour tester les nouvelles découvertes de son père sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Alors elle comprit que le choix était fait depuis longtemps, qu'il suffisait juste qu'elle l'accepte.

_"La maison de l'intelligence et de la ruse semble effectivement faite pour toi. Sage décision jeune fille, je suis certain que tu t'épanouiras parmi tes camarades."_

Il laissa planer quelques secondes, puis elle entendit sa voix résonner dans son esprit mais également dans ses oreilles, lorsqu'il annonça à la salle sa décision.

_"Serpentard"._

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa la table qui allait l'accueillir. Le silence était tombé dans la salle, mais elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des verts et argents. Et après quelques pas, un applaudissement retentit, suivit petit à petit par d'autres, jusqu'à ce que la table entière des Serpentard applaudisse leur nouvelle recrue, comme ils l'avaient fait aux précédents. Alors, en s'asseyant aux côtés de Scorpius Malfoy qui lui avait fait un signe, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire un autre choix.

* * *

**Un avis sur ta lecture ?**


End file.
